Comment s'attirer des ennuis
by Nemesisprojet-son
Summary: Après avoir été banni de Las Noches avec interdiction de se battre, Grimmjow se retrouve piégé dans une guerre entre des démons et une mystérieuse exorciste. Les persos  sauf Grimm  sont de moi.
1. Comment s'attirer des ennuis

**Yatta ! Mon premier Grimm/Nem (enfin…juste l'introduction) ! Je tiens à préciser que Némésis n'existe pas dans Bleach, elle n'est, tout comme OniKage et les démons, que le fruit de mon imagination détraquée.**

**Grimmjow :…pourquoi moi ?**

**L'auteure : Pasque t'est un bel étalon et que j'en ai décidé ainsi. Et puis, dis-toi que Nem ressemble à Ulquiorra !**

**Némésis : Hem…dans tes rêves !**

* * *

Grimmjow en avais RAS LE BOL. Ok, il avait presque détruit un couloir de Las Noches, mais c'était parce qu'il se battait avec Noitora, rien de plus. Ok, il avais échangé le thé de la réunion par du saké (a cause d'un pari avec Apache), ok il avais enfoncé la tête de Tesla dans la cuvette des chiottes, oui, il avais mis du poil à gratter dans le lit de Starrk (c'était Lilynette qui s'en était rendue compte) et échangé les documents de Szayel par des revues pornos, mais à part ça ?

Noitora, lui, butait tout ce qui bougeait, séchait les réunions et insultait Aizen dans son dos. Starrk, lui, ne foutais rien de ses journées et Szayel empoisonnait le monde avec ses expériences. Et c'était lui qui se faisait exiler dans un trou paumé à l'autre bout du Japon « pour l'exemple » et pendant un mois ? Et avec interdictions de se battre, en plus !

La vie est injuste, siffla une petite voix perfide et moqueuse dans le subconscient de Grimmjow, l'énervant encore davantage.

-'Tin, Aizen aurais pu choisir un aut' zone qu'cte forêt, quand même, râla le bleuté.

En effet, l'arrancar en gigai n'était entouré de rien d'autre que de gigantesques et millénaires arbres. La seule chose qu'on entendait, mis à part les jurons de Grimmjow, était le bruit lugubre du vent dans les arbres et le temps semblait être figé. Rien ne bougeait, rien ne vivait ici et la seule tâche de couleur autre que le vert des feuillages et le brun des troncs comme du sol, était la chevelure de Grimmjow.

-Accueillant, ironisa le bleu.

-_Je te le fais pas dire, Hollow,_ siffla une voix.

Le bleu fit immédiatement volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec une créature des plus étranges : elle devait faire sa taille, et, comme lui, exhibait une superbe tignasse bleue. D'étranges marques couraient sur son visage, arabesques sublimes forgées par quelque divinité infernale. Les oreilles de la femme étaient allongées, pointues et couvertes d'anneaux d'or. Elle portait une antique armure et un long sabre rouge de sang pendait à son flanc.

_-Bienvenue dans le non-temps. Je m'appelle Azbeth, fille de Nojürg._

-Heu…Grimmjow.

-_Grimmjow, hein ? Les autres vont être contents de te voir. Seul un non-démon peut briser la barrière de cette prison._

-Non-démon ? Mais…je croyais que les démons avaient tous disparus ?

_-Ca, c'est à cause de l'exorciste. Elle est arrivée il y a trois, quatre cents ans et nous à tous enfermés ici. Si je la tenais, c'te salope…m'enfin…c'est pas le sujet pour le moment…viens._

* * *

_-Akuma hantâ-chan, ils ont trouvés un moyen de percer la barrière. Un arrancar._

-Combien en reste-il ?

-_Ils sont encore trois. Plus le Hollow._

-Mo…OniKage-sama, tenez vous prête. Nous les accueillerons comme les hôtes qu'ils doivent être. Et ils ne quitteront jamais le non-temps.

-_Hai, Hantâ-chan !_

La jeune femme se leva et se posta à la fenêtre, contemplant le paysage mort qu'elle avait crée pour les démons qui habitaient là et poussa un soupir. Elle aussi attendait la rupture.

OniKage s'inclina et sortit doucement de la pièce.

-J'ignore pourquoi tu es venu, arrancar, mais sache, chuchota l'exorciste, que jamais tu ne les sortiras d'ici. _Never…_

-_Never, never, never,_ chanta le vent, _ver, ver, er, r…_

* * *

_-Le vent est celui-qui-entends-mais –qu'on-ne-vois-pas. C'est lui qui nous à indiqué le moyen de sortir d'ici. Toi, arrancar Grimmjow, fils du Hôgyoku, _asséna Azbeth.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de me battre, révéla le bleu.

_-C'est pas grave, suffit juste que tu perce la barrière. On fera le reste. N'est-ce pas Aniki ?_

_-Le seul point négatif est OniKage, cette maudite bâtarde ! Que les Enfers me refoulent jusqu'à ce que ses tripes reposent dans mon estomac, _siffla l'interpelé.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil. Il y avait un démon avec l'exorciste ?

_-OniKage est le mouton noir de la famille. Nous ne souhaitons qu'une seule chose : sa mort et celle de son élève, celle-qui-se-dis-justice. Elles forment un duo redoutable._

-Si je comprends bien, cette femme dont vous souhaitez la mort est accompagnée d'un des vôtres et en à été l'élève.

-_OniKage n'est pas l'un des nôtres, c'est une vulgaire bâtarde !_

_-Mouais…qui nous met la raclée à chaque fois._

Azbeth pinça les lèvres, furieuse.

_-Suis-nous, Grimmjow, nous te menons à la barrière. Nous ferons le reste._

* * *

-_Comme une pierre que l'on jette  
Dans l'eau vive d'un ruisseau  
Et qui laisse derrière elle  
Des milliers de ronds dans l'eau  
Comme un manège de lune  
Avec ses chevaux d'étoiles  
Comme un anneau de Saturne  
Un ballon de carnaval  
Comme le chemin de ronde  
Que font sans cesse les heures  
Le voyage autour du monde  
D'un tournesol dans sa fleur_

_Comme un écheveau de laine  
Entre les mains d'un enfant  
Ou les mots d'une rengaine  
Pris dans les harpes du vent  
Comme un tourbillon de neige  
Comme un vol de goélands  
Sur des forêts de Norvège  
Sur des moutons d'océan_…

_-Je ne te savais pas si poète, Hantâ-san._

_-_Le vent leur porte chacune de nos paroles…si nous mourons aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que cette chanson reste, en souvenir de moi.

La démone vint s'assoir a coté de la jeune femme et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Les yeux onyx de l'exorciste étaient emplis de larmes.

-J'ai perdu 328 années de ma vie à les garder et toi à me sauver la peau à chaque fois que j'en avais besoin. Tu as tué de tes frères pour me sauver. Alors, j'espère que tout se finira aujourd'hui. Peut importe l'issue, je…veux que nous revoyons le soleil, ressentir à nouveau la chaleur, sentir la pluie contre ma peau, et la caresse des zéphyrs dans mes cheveux. Rentrer chez moi, quoi. Ne désire-tu pas ça ?

_-Peut m'importe. Je suis un démon, et les démons ne souhaitent rien d'autre que la survie de leurs élèves. On en finira avec eux, je te le jure…_

Oui, la fin était proche.

* * *

**Alors…rewiew ?**


	2. Comment rencontrer une exorciste

**Yo ! Je suis ravie de vous faire découvrir la seconde partie des ennuis de Grimmjow. Pitit résumé : Grimmjow se retrouve embarqué bien malgré lui dans une histoire de vengeance à l'encontre d'une exorciste. La quelle est protégée par un démon. Que va-t-il lui arriver ?**

* * *

-Alors, c'est ça, la barrière, fit Grimmjow d'une voix moqueuse en visant un tas de pierres.

-_Yep ! Des cairns d'exorcistes. Impossible d'aller plus loin pour nous, sauf si t'en péte un ! _

-C'est pas dur, fit remarquer le bleuté en s'avançant.

Mais à peine eut-il dit ça qu'il se sentit violement repoussé par quelque chose. Il tenta bien de résister, mais ce qui le rejetait était trop fort.

Toujours est-il qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de tentatives pour atteindre le cairn, il se retrouva affalé comme une bouse sur le sol.

_-T'es pas doué,_ siffla Azbeth.

-Hey, y a un truc qui veut pas de moi, là dedans, j'y peux rien.

_- Estime-toi heureux de ne pas être un démon. Si tu avais été l'un des nôtres, tu aurais été désintégré,_ ricana Aniki (j'vous jure, c'est son nom !).

Grimmjow déglutit. La personne qui avait ensorcelé ce monticule de pierres était surement très puissante, puisque même des démons (le summum de l'évolution hollow) n'arrivaient pas à passer le cap du cairn, et en mourraient.

-D'après vous, a quel niveau de puissance se trouve cette exorciste ?

Les démons se consultèrent du regard :

_-Hem…je crois qu'elle est au niveau d'un troisième siège._

-C'est tout ! Et elle arrive à vous vaincre ?

-_Elle nous bat avec ses exorcismes, pas avec sa force, je te signale. Maintenant, peux-tu réessayer de détruire ce maudit cairn?_

-Hey, si t'es si pressé, t'a qu'a le faire toi-même !, s'énerva le bleu. J'ai quand même le droit de me renseigner sur ce a quoi je risque d'avoir affaire, non ?

Aniki et l'autre démon mâle (de nom inconnu) s'avancèrent, menaçants.

_-Ecoute moi bien, hollow, t'a du bol qu'on ait besoin de toi, parce quiconque d'autre nous aurais parlé comme ça serais déjà mort,_ avertit Aniki.

-Maman, j'ai la trouille ! Et tu compte faire quoi ? Me plomber une fois que j'aurais détruit le cairn ?

-_C'est une idée, ça…_

-_Arrêtez ! Cette dispute ne doit pas avoir lieu !_

Grimmjow cracha sur le sol, agacé, puis revint vers le monticule. Immédiatement, les énergies de la barrière convergèrent vers lui, formant presque un mur. Grimmjow peinait à résister à la force de répulsion de ce cairn, il patinait à même pas deux centimètres de la source d'énergie.

Il suffit d'une seconde d'inattention pour qu'il soit rejeté violement et atterrisse dans un arbre.

-_On aurait du choisir plus fort que ce minable._

_-Tout est une question de volonté, _ricana Aniki._ La vie est belle, là haut ?_

-TA GUEULE !

* * *

-OniKage ?

_-Ils veulent détruire le cairn._

-Et ils y arrivent ?

_-Non. Mes ensorcellements sont plus puissants que prévus._

L'exorciste sourit et se redressa. Puis elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, ouvrit une grande malle et en tira deux longs objets poussiéreux qu'elle tendit à la démone.

-Le temps est venu de s'en servir à nouveau, Maître. Ils ont percé la défense.

En effet, à ce moment-là, Grimmjow, plus qu'énervé que quelqu'un du niveau d'un troisième siège réussisse à le mettre à l'amande, avais foncé a toute berzingue dans la barrière, qui avais, bien sur, fait son boulot mais avec moins d'efficacité, en, enfin, renversé le sommet du monolithe. Immédiatement, la barrière s'annula et Grimmjow s'affala durement de l'autre côté.

-_Youpi, il a réussi, il a…heu…_

Le bleu redressa la tête et se retrouva avec la pointe d'un sabre sous la gorge. Puis ses yeux croisèrent le néant de ceux de la démone en face de lui.

-_Ssssalut, beau gosse, _fit le maître de l'exorciste avec un grand sourire.

Et elle l'empoigna par le cou avant de disparaître.

Les démons se consultèrent du regard, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

-Raaaaaaaaaah, lâche-moi, saloperie ! Lâche moi, beuglait Grimmjow quand ils arrivèrent à la mansarde qui servait de base au duo.

La démone ne répondit pas, se contentant de le jeter au centre de la pièce.

-Bonjour à toi, arrancar Grimmjow, déclama une voix provenant d'un des coins de la salle.

Le bleu se redressa vivement, adoptant une garde de combat. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : la démone lui empoigna le bras et, d'un simple mouvement de poignet, le fit s'agenouiller devant la silhouette noire.

-_Je te prierais de ne pas nous sous estimer, arrancar. Estime-toi heureux que je n'aie pas l'autorisation de te détruire._

-OniKage, il n'a pas tenté de me tuer.

-Ouais, pour l'instant, la défia Grimmjow. Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi je suis là ?

-_Que des questions sensées, on progresse,_ se moqua OniKage._ Je suis celle avec qui les trois autres clowns t'on rabattu les oreilles avec leurs histoires de pureté de sang. _

-Elle, c'est OniKage. Moi, je me prénomme Némésis. Je suis l'exorciste.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Par exorciste, il voyait plutôt un vieux croulant ou une vieille gâteuse. Mais la voix était celle d'une jeune femme. Remarquez, par démon, il voyait des créatures gigantesque, animales et particulièrement difficiles à voir. Or, il était clair à présent que ces créatures étaient des êtres humanoïdes, pensants et très puissants.

-_Comme quoi il faut se méfier des préjugés, hein ?_, ricana OniKage.

Le bleu manqua de s'étouffer. Parce que, en plus, cette horreur était télépathe ?

-_Sympa, merci. _

-Ne perdons pas de temps, ils vont arriver.

_-Franchement, t'a merdé, mon pote. Si j'étais pas intervenue, ces connards t'auraient butés, surtout que t'a pas le droit d'te battre !_, siffla OniKage en redressant Grimmjow.

-Mouais…

-OniKage, c'est lequel qui se duplique ?

-_Aniki !_

-Bon, bah je crois qu'il ya 18 Aniki qui se pointent, alors amène toi !

-_Minute ! Toi, mon pote, j'ai une mission à te confier_, gronda OniKage en attrapant Grimmjow par la peau du cou._ A cause de toi, les autres ont passés la barrière, alors tu va rester ici et aider Némésis-chan._

_-_Et pourquoi j't'obéirais ?

_-T'a une dette envers nous deux. Alors TU VA FAIRE CE QUE JE T'AI DIT, E__T__Q__U__E CA__SAUTE __! _

Grimmjow se mit presque au garde à vous et fila à la fenêtre rejoindre l'exorciste. La jeune femme était couverte de voiles noirs. La seule chose que l'on voyait d'elle était ses mains, fines et pâles, terminées par de longs ongles vernis de noir.

-Sais-tu transmettre de l'énergie spirituelle ?

-Heu…(les voiles se tournèrent vers lui), pas du tout.

La jeune femme soupira.

- On n'ira pas loin avec mes réserves de reiatsu, alors tâches de te trouver une bonne planque.

-Je ne me cache jamais.

-C'est bien dommage. Ca te permettrait d'avoir la vie sauve.

-Tch !

Les voiles se retournèrent vers la fenêtre, contemplant sans vraiment le voir le paysage mort qu'elle avait trop vite crée.

-Bien…pose ta main sur la mienne, fit la femme en allongeant le bras, posant ses doigts sur l'ouverture qui figurait la fenêtre.

Le bleu s'exécuta, curieux et surpris. Il devina un sourire sous les étoffes noires qui couvraient le visage.

-Cet espace est mien, vous, esprits du mal, dehors, débita Némésis.

Immédiatement, ce fut comme si une décharge électrique traversait la pièce, transperçant Grimmjow de part en part et lui arrachant un hoquet surpris. Dehors, OniKage dégainait un fendoir gigantesque, de deux fois sa taille*, regardant attentivement les alentours. Les clones encerclaient le terrain, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

La bataille allait commencer.

* * *

***)Je tiens à signaler que Kage-san fais deux mètres de haut.**

**Alors ? Laissez moi vos impressions, svp *z'yeux de chat potté* **

**Et puis je dit merde, je réécrirais pas ce chapitre !**


	3. Comment découvrir des secrets

**La suite, la suite !**

**Résumé :**

**Grimmjow, coincé dans un monde parallèle, se retrouve dans une guerre entre des démons et une mystérieuse exorciste. Après avoir détruit leur unique rempart, il est enlevé par OniKage qui le présente à la jeune femme.**

**Mais la dernière bataille se prépare, avec son lot d'incidents.**

**Petit réponse au rewiews :**

**Nekookami : T' inquiète, Grimm ne sera pas le seul à se ridiculiser dans ce chapitre. **

**Harunoyme : MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Je vais faire mon possible pour en faire une histoire qui parte pas en cacahuète.**

**Heu…au fait, si quelqu'un pouvais m'explique le terme de « Mary-sue » se serais sympa (j'ai cherché partout et j'ai pas trouvé ^^').**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Grimmjow se releva lentement en grimaçant de douleur. Il ne se souvenait pas d'être tombé, mais vu que, dehors, les combats avaient commencés, il en déduisit qu'il avait du s'évanouir (ce qui le mit encore plus en colère).

-Ca va ? Tu ferais mieux de t'assoir, s'inquiéta la jeune exorciste.

-T'occupe pas d'moi ! C'était quoi ça ?

-Un choc statique du à la rencontre de nos deux reiatsu. Tu as plutôt bien réagit, je dois dire.

-PARDON ? J'ME SUIS EVANOUI COMME UNE MERDE ET TU ME DIS QU'J'AI « BIEN REAGI » ?

-Oui.

Le bleu siffla de rage et se détourna, se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Hem, Grimmjow, je ne ferais pas ça à ta place, intervint la jeune exorciste.

-Mêles toi d'tes fesses !

Mais, au moment où il passait la porte, un éclair orangé le frappa en pleine poitrine, le repoussant agressivement dans la pièce sombre, lui faisant renverser tout le bric à brac accumulé au centre de la salle.

-Pourquoi on ne m'écoute jamais ?, soupira la jeune femme en entendant Grimmjow hurler des jurons aussi divers et variés que grossiers. OH ! LA FERME ! Je t'avais prévenu !

-Tu m'avais prévenu ! MON CUL, OUI !

-Je te signale que tu m'as demandé de la fermer avant que je n'aie eu le temps de t'expliquer _pourquoi_ tu ne passerais pas la porte.

-Vas-y, râla le bleuté, je t'écoute.

A ce moment là, un violent choc vint ébranler la mansarde, projetant Némésis et Grimmjow au sol.

-Merde, ça se gâte dehors, siffla l'exorciste en voyant une large trainée de sang couler le long de l'ouverture de la porte.

-C'est du sang de qui, ça ?, s'enquit Grimmjow, un peut inquiet.

-Kage, souffla la jeune femme d'une voix blanche. Les incubes et les succubes*, l'espèce à laquelle appartiennent Azbeth, Aniki et l'autre, ont le sang rose pâle. KAGE, CA VA ?

-_Impec',_ fit une voix provenant du toit,_ bougez pas d'là vous deux *_bruit de deux lames qui se rencontrent_*. C'est qu'une formalité._

La jeune femme secoua les longs voiles qui étaient posés sur sa tête.

-Alors là, j'crois qu'elle t'prend pour une conne.

-Je le pense aussi, grinça l'exorciste.

* * *

L'affrontement avait commencé aussitôt après que Némésis avait mis en place la barrière psychique. Les doubles d'Aniki avaient encerclés la démone, laquelle ne savait pas vraiment ou regarder, ou parer. Puis toutes les copies d'Aniki avaient bondies ensembles sur la « bâtarde », laquelle avait décidé d'appliquer la tactique du « courage…FUYONS ! » et s'était glissé sous les sosies, lesquels s'étaient rencontrés avec fracas. La démone, qui s'était éloignée en faisant une série de roulades, se redressa et abattit son fendoir sur la rangée de doubles, les réduisant en charpie. Les autres doubles évitèrent et se jetèrent sur l'azurée, toutes griffes dehors. Le fendoir tournoya, tranchant autant qu'il pouvait de sosies, ceux-là mêmes qui déchiquetaient de leurs serres la peau pâle d'OniKage.

-_PLUS J'EN TUE, PLUS L'EN VIENS, C'EST QUOI S'DELIRE ?,_beugla l'azurée en se baissant, évitant de son mieux les enchainements des doubles.

Un nouveau revers de fendoir avait permis à OniKage de se débarrasser de quelques autres sosies mais les resacpés lui bondirent dessus, l'immobilisant au sol et jetant son fendoir loin de la démone.

« _Maman, j'suis cuite ! »_, s'affola intérieurement la démone.

Les doubles s'écartèrent, certains disparaissant en une buée noire, laissant le passage à un autre démon, légèrement plus petit, plus frêle, bien plus jeune qu'Aniki.

-_Aokigahara* ?_

_-Surprise de me revoir,_ ricana le démon d'une voix féminine,_ sale bâtarde ?_

_-Pas vraiment, nan,_ fit OniKage avec un grand sourire. _Sinon, ça va, la famille, les gosses…oh, non, je suis trop conne, j'avais oublié qu't'était un eunuque,_ railla la bleue.

L'autre eut un tic de rage et asséna un violent coup de pieds dans la mâchoire de la « bâtarde ».

-_Sale femelle_, siffla le castré.

-_Nan, j'me lave, moi_, ne pu s'empêcher de railler OniKage, dont la lèvre inférieure saignait abondamment et qui ne pouvait pas se défendre (à cause des clones).

-_Et comique avec ça !_, ricana le démon avant de filer un nouveau coup, dans le ventre cette fois, qui envoya valdinguer dans la mansarde.

Le choc fut tellement violent que toute la maison en trembla.

OniKage se releva, sonnée, pour voir l'autre lui foncer dessus, toutes griffes dehors. La démone sentit ses cheveux se hérisser et elle ramassa la première chose qui pouvait lui servir d'arme : une pelle rouillée.

« _J'suis maudite, ma parole ! »_, râla intérieurement la démone en bondissant sur le toit, suivie par Aokigahara.

-KAGE, CA VA ?, demanda la voix inquiète de Némésis.

-_Impec', bougez pas d'là vous deux_*Kage fit tournoyer sa pelle et l'abattit sur les griffes de son adversaire*. _C'est qu'une formalité !_

_-Une formalité ? C'est plutôt ton testament qui sera la formalité !_, grinça le démon en abattant sa seconde main sur l'épaule d'OniKage, l'entaillant profondément.

* * *

-MAIS MERDE, COMMENT ON FAIT POUR SORTIR D'ICI ?

-Je l'ai dit et je le répète : ON-NE-PEUT-PAS-SORTIR !

-Ah oui ? Et donne moi une seule bonne cause à « je ne peux pas lever cette barrière » !

Un silence gêné s'installa. La jeune exorciste s'était raidie et se tordait nerveusement les mains.

-Si tu me dis que tu ne sais pas comment faire, je te tues !, menaça Grimmjow.

-Je ne l'ai pas dit, tenta l'exorciste d'une petite voix.

-C'est pas vrai ! Alors cette barrière de merde, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

La jeune femme murmura un truc incompréhensible.

-Quoi ?

-Je disais que…et merde !, jura Némésis en croisant les bras. J'ai pas pu achever ma formation. Pour tout ce qui était boucliers, c'était Kage qui s'en chargeait.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ?*Némésis secoua négativement la tête*Et merde ! Mais comment diable à tu réussi à survivre ?

-Kage, siffla la jeune femme comme si ça avait été l'évidence même.

-Donc, tu sais pas te battre ?

-Ferme-la !

-J'y crois pas ! Une minute ! Ton démon à tant d'énergie spirituelle que ça !

-C'est un démon, c'est normal !

Un nouveau silence s'installa, brisé par les chocs répétés, les bruits horribles de chairs déchiquetés, et, à un moment, les craquements caractéristique d'un os qui se brise. Némésis eut un hoquet dégouté.

-RAH, ON S'FAIS CHIER LA D'DANS ! ILS PEUVENT PAS S'GROUILLER D'SE MASSACRER, CES DEMONS DE MERDE ?

-_J'ai entendu Grimmjow ! Nem, tu peux le frapper ?_

-Non.

-_Froussarde !_

-…et fière de l'être, marmonna l'exorciste, si bas que même Grimmjow n'entendis pas.

En effet, le bleuté semblait très intéressé par une gigantesque fente dans le toit qui n'était pas là avant le combat, il en était sur.

-Nem…ta barrière, elle s'appliquait à quoi, exactement ?

Pas de réponse.

-J'avais oublié que c'était la première fois que tu faisais une de ces putains de boucliers! Mais ils t'apprenaient quoi, chez les exorcistes ?

-Tu va la fermer, oui ? Je cherche un moyen de sortir.

-Et lever les yeux au plafond, ça te fatiguerais pas, non ?

La jeune femme se leva pour répliquer…et marque un temps d'arrêt. Grimmjow imaginait parfaitement l'expression de profond ébahissement peint sur le visage de l'exorciste (qui était toujours planquée sous ses p**** de voiles) et :

-Oh bah merde alors !

-Et ouais, je te l'annonce officiellement, toi et les deux autres clowns avez de la merde dans les yeux.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la merde ?

-'Préférerais pas l'savoir, s'tu vois s'que j'veux dire.

-Crétin !

-Moi aussi je t'aime, ironisa le bleu avant de se prendre un torchon dans la figure.

* * *

Un grand choc retentit une nouvelle fois, propulsant OniKage encore une fois dans le décor. La démone n'était vraiment pas en bon était : un de ses bras ressemblait à une bouillie infâme et rougeâtre, elle avait la tête en sang et de nombreuses autre coupures partout.

-_P'tain. Jamais eu d'bol moi, _siffla OniKage en souriant un peut.

Aokigahara ricana et fonça, tête la première, sur son adversaire. Il y eut un bruit étrange provenant du toit et, alors que le démon allait atteindre OniKage (qui, elle priait tous les Kami qu'elle connaissait), quelque chose le percuta, au dessus de la nuque, avec un bruit métallique, le faisant s'effondrer aux pieds d'une Kage vraiment surprise.

-OH PUTAIN, J'L'AI EU !, hurla la voix de Némésis en provenance du toit.

Il y eut un sifflement admiratif et un « chapeau », provenant certainement de Grimmjow.

« _Bah merde, les miracles, ça existe vraiment alors ? »_, pensa l'azurée avant de mettre les voiles, ne tenant pas vraiment à se retrouver nez à nez avec Aokigahara quand il se réveillerait. Elle eut juste le temps d'identifier le truc qui avait percuté son adversaire : une vieille poêle en fonte.

-_T'est vraiment la reine des crétines, j't'avais dit qu'fallait qu'tu reste à l'intérieur._

-Moi aussi je suis ravie de te savoir en vie, OniKage-sama, mais, sauf ton respect, t'a un truc qui pendouille, fit l'exorciste en désignant le bras de son maître.

_-Petite saleté, je regrette tant d'être devenu ton maître !_

-Dit celle qui à été sauvée par une poêle ! Alors tu la ferme et tu te laisse soigner, banshee* de mes fesses !, s'incrusta le bleuté.

Il ricana en voyant l'expression d'OniKage. Apparemment, elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui dise des trucs comme ça.

-_Aoki n'est pas mort, on devrait l'achever. Et puis comment tu sais que je suis à moitié banshee, toi ?_

-Je le lui ai dit, intervint Némésis.

-_Merci Nem, j'adore comment tu garde mes secrets._

_-_T'en prie !

-_Y s'relève !_ , paniqua la démone en voyant Aokigahara se redresser, encore un peut sonné.

-Tch. Nem, Kage, pourriez pas l'ret'nir deux s'condes?

-Heing ?

* * *

**Et wala…normalement, la fic devrais se finir dans deux chapitres…**

**Merci à vous de m'avoir lue. J'ai étée sage, j'ai droit à une review ?**

**Pitites explications :**

***) Les succubes et les incubes sont des démons servant la démone Lilith. Ils sont surnommés « les putains de l'enfer ». Dans cette fic, les succubes/incubes sont capables de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui, tant qu'il l'on vu.**

***) Aokigahara (aussi Jukai) est le nom d'une forêt maudite située au nord-est du mont Fuji.**

***) Les banshees sont des fantômes féminins poussant des hurlements perçants pour annoncer d'un décès. Dans cette fic, ce sont des démons (hurleurs aussi) télépathes afin de repérer leurs victimes.**


End file.
